More Than He Would Ever Deserve
by anmacus
Summary: Kenshin/Kaoru two-shot. Slight Lime/lemon.


**Sadly, no, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin OR it's characters. This was just a thing I did for fun. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this! Thanks! **

* * *

Shaking hands met blushing cheeks as violet eyes gazed into blue ones. The night was cool, their quaky breaths fogging up in the air as they began this new journey to discover their other half as they'd never done before.

Ever so softly, his thumb caressed her jaw line. "Ashiteru, Kaoru-dono." He smiled at the way his declaration parted her lips in a silent gasp that made his nerves catch fire. She was oh so innocent, and oh so _his._ He leaned in slowly and pressed the softest of kisses against her parted lips, the feathery touch igniting the primal need within him to have her right then and there. But, he struggled to push down that desire, she needed gentleness and that's what he was going to give her.

Leaning back, he searched her eyes for the smallest hint of reluctance and after finding none, he pulled her closer so that she was straddling his thighs with hers and cupped the back of her neck. He almost chuckled as her eyes widened at their newfound closeness. Kaoru was surprised, clearly, at the sudden change in their position, but he could tell that she enjoyed it from the way her lips were turned up in one of the brilliant smiles he so loved to see on her face. Joy surged through him with the knowledge that he would be the only one she smiled like this for, and he couldn't help himself but to pull her down for another kiss.

This time was more passionate than the first, as he gently caressed her lips apart with his tongue. He _felt _more than _heard _her gasp. "Oh…Kenshin."

The pleading way in which she'd whispered his name almost finished him then and there, his hands involuntary tightening their grip on her tiny waist. He'd never understand how he managed to acquire the love of this wonderful, amazing woman. So he'd finally accepted it before he went insane from trying to comprehend how _he_, of all people, could possibly ever deserve this feeling.

Kaoru pressed her body closer to him, arching her back as he deepened the kiss, relishing in the feel of her soft curves against him. Their tongues danced with each other as his needy hands clutched her sides and her nails gently scraped at his already blazing skin. Her fingers left a scorching trail along his spine, coming to a stop at the belt of his hakama.

He snapped his head up from where it'd been buried in the crease of her neck when he felt her undo the material. Pleasantly surprised at her being the initiator, he raised to his feet, pulling her with him so that their bodies were flush against one another. His hakama slid effortlessly down his legs and he stepped out of them, shrugging off his gi in the process.

Now fully unclothed, Kenshin once again pressed himself close to her, trailing kisses along her collarbone while sliding her kimono gently off of her shoulders. Realizing what was about to happen, Kenshin once again looked into Kaoru's eyes. "Stop me, Kaoru…"

She interrupted his chance for her to back out with a hard, demanding kiss before abruptly pulling back and sternly gazing at the now dazed redhead. "I don't want to, Kenshin. I… I love you and I … I want to do this."

And those were the words that sealed her fate. The next few hours were a blur of blazing kisses and molten hot touches, and somehow the rest of her clothes had ended up several feet away from where the lovers lie peacefully basking in the afterglow of their union.

Kenshin rested his head on Kaoru's chest, his index finger lazily tracing circles around her belly button. She'd fallen into a deep contented sleep some time ago, after reaching her third climax and settling into his embrace.

He watched the steady rise and fall in her breathing, hoping and praying that when he woke up in the morning, he wouldn't find out that this had all been just a dream. The thought caused him to unconsciously pull her closer, tighter, so that there was no space between them. Sighing happily, Kenshin closed his eyes, his breathing soon matched the woman sleeping beside him. _His _woman. _His _lover. _His _Kaoru.


End file.
